Enfant de la Lune et de l'Étoile
by L0UP
Summary: Cassy avait vu les cicatrices de sa mère et le tatouage de son père. Elle savait que son père aurait dû aller en prison. Mais elle n'avait connue que le vent glacé des berge de l'Alaska et l'air moite de la jungle du Costa Rica. Alors tout cela lui paraissait secondaire, jusqu'à ce que cet guerre dont elle entendait à peine parler frappe à sa porte.
1. Première année

Après _Suivre la Lune_, je ne pensais pas réécrire ce genre de texte. J'ai voulu faire une suite plus traditionnelle, mais ça _fitait _pas. Alors pour répondre à la question « Et la Deuxième Guerre ? ». Je me suis remis à la tâche difficile d'écrire à l'imparfait et j'ai écrit cette suite du point de vue de leur fille. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Cette histoire est donc la suite de _Suivre la Lune. _Je vous conseille donc de le lire en premier. Cependant, vous pouvez le lire avant si vous y tenez. Vous avez juste à savoir que (Spoiler si vous voulez lire _Suivre la Lune_) Séléné Nott sang-mêlée de mère moldue et de père sang-pur, et Serdaigle de l'année de Régulus a sauvé celui-ci en lui donnant un portoloin d'urgence et en l'amenant avec elle en Amérique.

* * *

**Première année**

Cet été-là, elle avait dû faire un choix. Castelobruxo ou Ilvermorny. Elle était née en Alaska. Elle était de ce fait admissible à l'inscription d'Ilvermorny. Ils vivaient depuis quelques années au Costa Rica. Elle pouvait donc aller à Castelobruxo.

Elle voulait aller à Poudlard.

Cet été-là, leur petite maison dans la jungle avait été ravagée. Les fenêtres avaient éclaté et les arbres en marge de la clairière où ils avaient construit leur chaumière étaient tombés.

Cet été-là, elle avait eu peur de son père pour la première fois.

Elle avait déjà vu son masque de sang-pur, comme sa mère disait, mais jamais il n'avait été dirigé vers elle. Son regard vide et froid lui avait fait assez peur pour qu'elle arrête de tempêter. La colère qu'elle avait ensuite lue dans son regard l'avait presque, presque, fait se replier sur elle-même. Cependant, ce fut la peur viscérale qui habitait son regard sous les couches de glace puis de colère flamboyante qui l'avait fait fuir.

Cette nuit-là, elle était rentrée tard et avait déclaré qu'elle irait à Ilvermorny.

Ce mois d'aout là, elle entra dans un grand hall surplombé par un balcon où quelques centaines d'élèves de tout âge les observaient avec curiosité.

Elle avait été heureuse d'être rapidement appelée. L'avantage de s'appeler Black. Elle s'était avancée sur le nœud gordien sans trop d'idée de ce qui se passerait. Avant elle, une certaine Amandine Abbay avait été choisie par le puckwoodgenie et un Xavier Adamsky avait été choisi par l'oiseau-tonnerre. Elle savait cependant qu'elle pouvait être choisie par plus qu'une maison et que ce serait alors à elle de choisir.

Quand l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre et sel et au ventre légèrement rebondi l'avait appelée, elle s'était avancée la tête haute malgré l'envie horrible de tourner les talons pour retourner dans sa forêt isolée.

Cette soirée-là, la pierre du serpent-cornu s'illumina devant elle alors que l'oiseau-tonnerre bâtait des ailes et que le Womatou rugissait.

Cette soirée-là, le public fixa le puckwoodgenie comme s'il _devait _faire quelque chose, mais ce dernier resta aussi figé qu'une statue aurait dû l'être.

Cette soirée-là, il lui parut tout à fait naturel, lorsque l'homme le lui demanda, de choisir la maison du serpent-cornu. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à Serdaigle comme sa mère ou à Serpentard comme son père alors elle irait à la maison qui réunissait le plus les qualités de ces deux maisons. Entourée de serpents et d'étudiants zélés, peut-être se sentira-t-elle moins loin de chez elle.

Elle ne savait pas, mais en lisant sa lettre quelques heures plus tard, son père fut effroyablement soulagé. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle atterrisse dans une de ses maisons de guerriers ou d'aventuriers qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop aux Gryffondors à son goût. Elle était assez intrépide comme ça sans qu'elle se retrouve au cœur d'un groupe aussi fou qu'elle.

Cette soirée-là, elle reçut aussi sa baguette. 26 cm de bois d'amourette avec comme cœur une plume de phénix. Le responsable des baguettes lui avait avoué que le bois venait de l'arbre qui se trouvait sur le terrain de l'école.

Plus tard cette année-là, elle apprit que l'arbre en question ne donnait que quelques feuilles et quelques tiges par années pour les potions et rarement pour les baguettes. Elle en fut fière.

Cette année-là, on posa un journal devant elle avec brusquerie lors d'un déjeuner. La page était séparée en deux parties. La première présentait une équipe de quidditch sud-américaine ce qui l'informa que c'était soit la page sport soit celle des nouvelles internationales. L'article suivant l'avait fait penché vers la seconde option. En effet, un prisonnier à l'air fou occupait une bonne partie de l'espace et le titre : « Un dangereux criminel évadé d'Azkaban, la célèbre prison anglaise ! » était saisissant.

-Un membre de ta famille ? demanda méchamment le deuxième ou troisième année qui lui faisait face.

Elle savait que ses parents ayant beaucoup voyagé, ils n'avaient pas vraiment perdu leur accent pincé de l'Angleterre en particulier son père qui semblait, en fait, se complaire à l'entretenir soigneusement. Évidemment, elle en avait hérité en grande partie, mais cela n'expliquait pas le commentaire du garçon, alors elle avait scanné le texte.

Sirius Black.

Son regard s'était porté sur la photo. Derrière ce rire muet qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os tant ils semblaient désespérés, elle pouvait voir une ressemblance frappante avec son propre père qui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Sirius Black. C'était un nom prohibé chez elle, mais prohibé ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Willy. Lui, il lui avait parlé de cet oncle avec une flamme d'indignation dans le regard.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler de cela au garçon devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était peut-être innocent, mais que personne, qui doutait de sa culpabilité, ne pouvait s'élever contre le couard de ministre ou contre ce sorcier mangeur de citron dont le nom lui échappait.

Elle fit donc ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle releva la tête un sourire à trop de dents sur le visage.

-Sans doute, avait-elle. Black n'est pas un nom commun chez les sorciers anglais. Tu souhaites prendre contact ?

Le garçon avait eu un frisson et avait repris son journal le froissant éhontément. Il était parti sans rien dire. Elle savait que son froid regard gris mercure trop limpide pour être lisible lui évitait souvent bien des problèmes. Tant que cela restait dans les confrontations face à face.

Cette année-là, on se tient loin d'elle. Elle était la cousine, ou quelque chose comme ça, d'un tueur de masse qui avait trahi ses meilleurs amis. Cette dernière partie leur était assez obscure, mais il avait participé à la mort de ses propres amis. Cela leur suffisait. Comment peut-on faire ça ?

Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à cela. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la réponse à cela avait relever une quatrième année en s'énervant lorsque le garçon du journal lui avait posé la question.

Ce Noël-là, son père ne trouva pas étrange qu'elle ne parle pas de ses nouveaux amis. Sa mère trouva ça plus étrange, mais elle savait que passer par-dessus le facteur « Black » était difficile. Elle se dû résoudre à croiser les doigts pour que sa fille se fasse des amis lors de la seconde partie de l'année. Aucun d'eux ne pensa à un certain évadé. Sujet prohibé.

Ce Noël-là, Willy lui s'en douta. Elle évita habilement le sujet lorsqu'il essaya de lui en parler. Son parrain ne comprendrait pas qu'au fond elle n'avait pas _essayé _de se faire des amis.

La deuxième partie de l'année s'écoula comme la première ou presque. Elle finit par s'énerver d'une façon que son père aurait qualifiée de lunatique avec un regard appuyé en direction de sa femme. Elle avait donc mis une droite impeccable au garçon qui revenait à la charge en lui rappelant que le fait qu'elle avait un meurtrier comme parent éloigné n'était pas plus de leur affaire que le fait que son père, à lui, trompe sa mère avec tout ce qui était consentant.

La quatrième année l'avait applaudie.

Cette fin d'année-là, elle avait plein de connaissance. Son explosion avait apparemment fait réaliser aux élèves qu'elle n'était pas qu'un glaçon à la langue acérée.

Cette fin d'année-là, elle n'avait toujours pas d'amis.

* * *

Petit détail qui ne sera pas expliqué et qui pourrait vous aider à mieux comprendre comment Régulus et Séléné ont pu en arriver là:

Séléné et sa famille ont ensorcelées Régulus pour que la tapisserie de sa famille le croie mort. En cas de question, il se fait passer pour un descendant de Phineas l'oncle de son grand-père qui s'était fait déshérité pour avoir encouragé les droits des moldus. Lydias Nott le père de Séléné a pu se débrouiller pour lui faire une fausse identité allant en ce sens.

La publication aura lui toutes les unes à deux semaines. Ils y aura huit chapitres en tout. Bonne lecture :)


	2. Deuxième année

**Deuxième année**

Cet été-là, elle avait reçu une proposition intéressante qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter.

Cette rentrée-là, elle la fit dans la robe vert clair de Castelobruxo. Elle participait à un échange étudiant.

Cette année-là, elle rencontre Kéo Jean. C'était le seul autre élève de son année à participer à l'échange étudiant.

Kéo était un garçon au regard bleu ciel et à la chevelure blond foncé dont elle se rappelait vaguement. Elle pensait se souvenir de l'avoir vu, plus souvent qu'autrement, trainer entourer de ses amis devant la salle de retenu où il passait le plus clair de ses soirées.

Cette année-là, elle apprit que le garçon était un Abénakis du Québec. Comme tous les Québécois, il aurait pu, suivant un vieil accord datant de la colonisation de l'Amérique, aller à Beauxbâtons. Comme beaucoup d'Amérindiens, il avait choisi Ilvermorny où la magie ancestrale était encore enseignée.

Cette année-là, elle fit un pacte avec le garçon. Elle l'aidait avec l'espagnol et le portugais qui servait de principales langues d'enseignement de Castelobruxo et il l'aidait à améliorer son français tout en lui apprenant l'Abénakis, une langue qui était presque éteinte chez les moldus*, mais que les sorciers avaient réussi à conserver.

Cette année-là, elle adopta Bagheera dans le cadre de son cours de magizoologie.

Cette année-là, Kéo adopta Kaa pour son cours de magizoologie.

Cette année-là, le professeur leur avait lancé un regard ennuyé, mais s'était contenté de leur dire qu'ils étaient des animaux de classés XXX et donc qu'il leur fallait l'autorisation de leur parent. Ils l'eurent sans problème.

Cette année-là, elle la passa presque aussi libre que chez elle. Elle courut sous les arbres, sauta entre les branches et au milieu de tout cela, quand le ciel s'obscurcissait et déversait des trombes d'eau, elle s'assoyait sur une chaise, Bagheera encore tout petit roulé en boule sur ses jambes la tête sous une de ses ailes et le ronronnement entêtant.

Cette année-là, lorsque leurs parents vinrent les chercher, elle présenta Kéo à sa mère seulement. Son père était absent.

Cette année-là, en rentrant chez elle, elle trouva son père sur la balancelle au milieu de la clairière. Son visage vide de toute émotion fixait la rivière qui passait devant chez eux alors qu'il portait un verre à ses lèvres.

Elle connaissait la bouteille qui était posée sur l'accoudoir de la balancelle. Elle la connaissait, car son père la conservait soigneusement. C'était la bouteille de whisky pur feu. Sa mère n'aimait pas le whisky et son père faisait toujours la grimace lorsqu'on faisait référence à cet alcool, même s'il en buvait volontiers lorsqu'on en servait.

Cette année-là, son grand-père était là pour l'accueillir, mais elle eut plus l'impression que c'était pour surveiller son gendre qui ne bougea pas de la balancelle même après qu'elle l'eut salué.

Cette année-là, Willy lui apprit que Voldemort était revenu d'entre les morts. Elle savait qui c'était. Ses parents lui avaient appris les grandes lignes de leur histoire lorsque toute enfant qu'elle était, elle avait commencé à comprendre que les marques sur les bras de ses parents n'étaient pas universelles.

* * *

*L'Abénakis a été reconstruit après s'être presque éteint. Cependant, je ne connais pas exactement le moment où les efforts pour conserver et recréer cette langue ont été entrepris. Je suppose donc qu'au milieu des années 90, très peu de personnes la parlaient. Du moins, chez les moldus.


	3. Troisième année

**Troisième année **

Cet été-là, une atmosphère étrange avait régné dans leur foyer. Comme si un orage se préparait emplissant l'air de sa tension sans jamais se décharger.

Elle aurait presque été soulagée de reprendre son uniforme bleu et canneberge pour retourner à Ilvermorny si seulement elle n'avait pas entendu ses parents discuter peu avant son départ.

-Ce n'est pas notre guerre, avait dit son père avec la voix de celui qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait lui-même.

-Ah, oui, alors pourquoi cette guerre t'a-t-elle enlevé à ta famille, à tes amis ? avait faiblement demandé sa femme. J'ai fui cette guerre une fois en me disant que c'était pour le bien de ma famille, que mes parents seraient en sécurité. À la place de les perdre, j'ai perdu Josh, Lily, Marlene… Willy… je suppose qu'il s'en est bien tiré. Un bras en moins, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

Un long silence avait alors plané. De son côté, elle n'osait pas faire le moindre geste.

-Et que va ton faire de Cassy et de Percy ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je sais plus…

Le son de froissement qui suivit avait indiqué la fin de la conversation et elle était partie préparer sa valise en catimini.

Cette année-là, elle fut heureuse de retrouver Kéo dans le Hall. Le garçon après un an et demi sans connaitre le mauvais temps de l'hiver avait la peau plus foncée que jamais et les cheveux plus pâles que jamais. Kaa reposait tranquillement sur ses épaules ses écailles noires miroitant de reflet indigo à la lumière des torches.

Cette année-là, Kéo l'intégra à son groupe d'ami qui s'était grandement épuré en son absence.

Cette année-là, elle regarda de son regard d'argent chaque nouvel élève se faire répartir.

Cette année-là, elle applaudit innocemment de toutes ses forces à chaque nouveau Serpent-cornu alors que Kéo faisait de même pour chaque nouveau Womatou. Par amusement, elle avait pris Kaa sur ses épaules et Bagheera s'était assis sur l'épaule de Kéo.

Cette année-là, chaque lettre de son frère la ramenait brusquement vers un pays d'outre-mer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais qui laissait une empreinte indélébile en elle.

Cette année-là, leur parent partait à tour de rôle et nul doute que c'était vers ce pays où couvait une guerre civile.

Cette année-là, Kéo eut sa première blonde. Une belle quatrième année au regard pers et aux cheveux bruns qu'elle n'aima pas, mais alors pas du tout. Cette relation ne dura pas très longtemps à sa grande joie.

Cette année-là, son père était venu la chercher. Il avait les yeux légèrement rougis et avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit il la serrait comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse… elle aussi. Alors, elle avait compris et les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle ne le connaissait pas après tout.

Cette année-là, elle ne lui présenta pas Kéo.


	4. Quatrième année

**Quatrième année**

Cette année-là, elle ne fut pas heureuse de retourner à l'école.

Percy l'était alors elle mit un masque d'enthousiasme et le suivit.

Cette année-là, elle applaudit son frère qui la rejoignait chez les Serpent-Cornus avec un certain détachement.

Même lorsque Kéo réalisa que : oui, elle s'appelait Cassiopée et, oui, son frère s'appelait en fait Persée, elle semblait de marbre, lui expliquant monotonement que son père s'appelait Régulus et sa mère Séléné alors ils avaient des noms référant à la fois aux étoiles et à la mythologie grecque.

Cette année-là, Kéo passa la majeure partie de l'année à essayer de la distraire de ses inquiétudes. Globalement, il réussit. Il réussit même à la convaincre de participer à la sélection pour le poste d'attrapeuse de l'équipe des Serpents-Cornus. Elle eut le poste et perdit de ce coup la majeure partie de ses temps libres.

Cette année-là, elle remarqua que Kéo se refermait sur lui-même. Il ne passait presque plus de temps avec leurs amis, en particulier, quand elle-même n'était pas là.

Cette année-là, Kéo eut sa deuxième blonde*. Une quatrième aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux châtains. Elle ne l'aima pas non plus, mais heureusement, elle ne la voyait, tout compte fait, pas très souvent. Cette relation ne dura pas plus longtemps que celle de l'année précédente.

D'ailleurs, cette année-là, Cassiopée réalisa que si elle n'aimait pas que le garçon passe de plus en plus de temps isolé dans son dortoir, le fait qu'il ne traine pas trop avec les autres de leur groupe des années précédent ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Le fait qu'il ne remarquait pas les battements de cils écœurants, les jupes trop courtes et le décolleté plongeant d'Alyson ou le beau visage de Rose lui allait aussi parfaitement.

Cette année-là, elle se réveilla plus d'une fois avec Bagheera roulé en boule d'un côté et Kaa qui faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Cette année-là, elle était soulagée à chaque vacance lorsqu'elle voyait le couple aussi élégant qu'étrange que formaient ses parents.

Cette année-là, elle angoissa à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait la route des bancs d'école.

Cette année-là, Kéo s'éclipsa rapidement avec ses parents et une vieille femme qui cajola un instant Kaa en roucoulant.

* * *

*Je ne l'ai pas indiqué au chapitre précédent, mais blonde veut dire petite amie.

Très court chapitre, mais celui d'en fin de semaine sera enfin un peu plus long.


	5. Cinquième année

_Enfin, on arrive à la cinquième année qui correspond... à la septième année de Harry. C'est donc le chapitre le plus long ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser de commentaire :). _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Cinquième année **

Cette année-là aurait pu être renommée : « inquiétude continuelle ».

Cette année-là, la première phrase que son grand-père lui dit alors qu'elle le voyait qui les attendait lors des premières vacances fut :

-Ils vont bien !

Cette année-là, les portes de la Grande-Bretagne étaient presque fermées. Il était trop risqué de faire les allers-retours alors ses parents restaient là-bas leur envoyant des lettres quand ils pouvaient et leur interdisant de faire de même.

Cette année-là, Kéo semblait complètement décroché du reste du monde.

Cette année-là, il faisait un beau duo. Rose avait fini par les éviter disant que leur humeur noire allait déteindre sur elle. Alyson et Jake furent plus compréhensif même si ni l'un ni l'autre, ne comprenant ce qui leur prenait, ne réussissait à les aider.

Cette année-là, elle était dans un petit restaurant dans un des villages sorciers aux pieds du mont où était Ilvermorny, lorsqu'un mélange entre un mauvais pressentiment et une bonne idée l'avait prise.

Cette journée-là, elle utilisa son don de métamorphomage pour autre chose que donner cette couleur bleue royale à ses cheveux qui la rendait si ressemblante à son grand-père maternel alors qu'autrement n'importe qui aurait dit qu'elle ressemblait à son père.

Cette journée-là, elle se changea pour la première fois de la tête au pied, devenant une petite femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux blonds.

Cette journée-là, elle se rendit dans le seul magasin de magie noire qui survivait bien caché dans le village.

Cette journée-là, elle dépensa tout son argent de poche pour un portoloin international illégal qui se déclencherait le soir même.

Ce soir-là, elle apprit finalement ce que cachait Kéo et franchement cela avait été la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Ce soir-là, après qu'elle se soit énervée qu'il l'ait suivie, il lui avait avoué que depuis que ses parents se rendaient en Angleterre, il avait demandé à Kaa de la surveiller, car il avait peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de dangereux. Il lui avait expliqué que la voyant faire mine de quitter le terrain de l'école, Kaa était allé lui dire pour sa visite au magasin de magie noir et pour son départ.

Vraiment, elle n'aurait rien remarqué, si le garçon n'avait pas ensuite plaqué sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise.

Ce soir-là, elle comprit que le garçon avait parlé littéralement.

Ce soir-là, elle comprit que le garçon parlait fourchelangue.

Ce soir-là, elle avait su qu'elle aurait dû se poser des questions. Après tout, si les peuples anciens n'avaient pas aussi peur des Fourchelangues que les Européens et leur descendent, il leur prêtait tout de même une réputation ambiguë. De plus, le comportement des deux dernières années du garçon était des plus étranges. Sauf que c'était Kéo.

Ce soir-là, plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit sur cette faculté, elle l'invita à venir avec elle, parce que c'était Kéo et si elle faisait confiance à quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières, c'était lui.

Ce soir-là se transforma en cette nuit-là.

Alors cette nuit-là, elle utilisa la carte crédit d'urgence que ses parents lui avaient confiée. Son grand-père serait prévenu et pourrait la tracer, mais avec un peu de chance elle réussirait à trouver ses parents avant que lui la trouve.

Cette nuit-là, elle changea d'idée.

Cette nuit-là, elle les vit sortir d'une maison tirant une femme et un adolescent et faisant planer un homme inconscient dont le soubresaut musculaire montrait les sévices qu'il avait reçus. Elle les vit bruler la maison et lancer un sort qui éclaira le ciel d'un symbole qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent seulement vu tacher le bras de son père.

Cette nuit-là, elle comprit réellement pourquoi l'homme détestait autant cette marque.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle était pétrifiée, elle les vit, ses hommes encagoulés, tomber un à un. Alors que la femme et l'adolescent s'enfuirent en tirant l'homme, elle vit Kaa onduler fièrement sur le sol.

Cette nuit-là, elle sera de toutes ses forces Kéo dans ses bras et lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'ils feraient ensuite, elle lui répondit :

-Une connerie.

Cette nuit-là, elle ensorcela le moldu qui lui avait vendu le billet de bus et qui ne voulait pas échanger leur billet.

Cette nuit-là, plutôt que de prendre la direction de Londres, depuis la ville côtière où ils étaient, ils prirent la direction de l'Écosse.

Cette année-là marqua la première fois qu'elle vit Poudlard. Malheureusement, ce fut en même temps qu'une armée de mangemorts.

Elle passa les frontières de Poudlard peu après eux.

Cette journée-là, elle se lança à corps perdu dans le combat secondée par Kéo ainsi que par Kaa et Bagheera qui l'air de rien était plutôt efficace, méritant amplement leur rang de créatures XXX.

Cette journée-là, après avoir lancé plus de maléfices qu'elle pouvait en compter, elle tomba dans un couloir comme les centaines d'autres de ce château où, cette fois, reposaient deux corps abandonnés.

C'était une femme de la mi-vingtaine dont les cheveux encore en partie rose bonbon montraient à la fois leur mort très récente et son don de métamorphomage qui perdurerait quelque temps encore.

Ainsi qu'un homme plus vieux aux cheveux châtains taché de blanc et dont les yeux de miel fixaient le vide.

Cette journée-là, elle vit très, trop, clairement Kaa se redresser après avoir glissé entre les corps et sifflé en direction de Kéo.

-C'était un loup-garou, avait murmuré le garçon.

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Visiblement.

Cette journée-là, ils avaient continué leur chemin ne pouvant rien pour ces malheureux.

Cette journée-là, le combat arrêta. Pendant cet intermède, ils se reposèrent scrutant la cour à la recherche des rares visages qu'ils connaissaient.

Cette journée-là, elle repéra une chevelure brun pâle encore plus échevelée que d'habitude suivie d'une femme qui devait être sa mère bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue avec les cheveux aussi noirs et courts. Il manquait son père, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle doutait que l'homme se laisse voir si facilement. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris et les traits aristocratiques qu'il arborait n'étaient pas vraiment synonymes de sécurité d'aucun des deux côtés de cette guerre.

Cette soirée-là, ou ce qu'elle pensait être rendue la soirée après tout ce temps de combat et d'attente, elle recommença à se battre après que le fameux Harry Potter soit mort et ressuscité.

Cette soirée-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu de vue Kéo seulement lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le dos.

Elle était tombée face au sol, haletante, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux. Elle avait tenté de se relever malgré sa vision obscurcie qui distinguait à peine les mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Cette soirée-là, la partie de son cerveau qui l'informa qu'elle n'avait pas _décidé _que ses cheveux soient de cette couleur était en sourdine.

Cette soirée-là, une main douce l'empêcha de se lever.

-Kéo, avait-elle dit réalisant qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester au sol. Kéo… Faut… le tr…trou… vé…

Cette année-là, elle se réveilla pour tomber sur deux regards gris qui n'avaient rien en commun. D'un côté, son père avec son regard gris foncé. De l'autre, son grand-père et son regard surnaturel de perle lunaire.

Cette année-là, elle avait su avant même que les souvenirs lui reviennent qu'elle serait privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cependant, à cet instant-là, elle n'en avait rien eu à faire. Elle avait simplement répété encore et encore le nom de son ami.

Son père s'était reculé sur ses jambes pliées au sol son visage vide, mais mille émotions passant dans son regard.

Son grand-père montra plutôt une triste compassion qui la glaça jusqu'aux os.

Cette année-là, une partie de Cassiopée mourut lorsqu'elle vit le regard voilé de Kéo ainsi que l'absence à ses côtés.

Cette année-là, Kaa était mort. Il était mort en défendant Kéo qui avait reçu un mauvais sort. Un mauvais sort qui l'avait rendu aveugle. On l'avait trouvé trop tard; le mal était fait.

Cette année-là, elle était rentrée au Costa Rica dans la maison rendue poussiéreuse et humide par l'absence. Puis, aussi rapidement, elle était repartie pour Ilvermorny où les examens allaient bientôt commencer.

Cette fin d'année-là, Kéo lui manqua. Son calme avant les examens lui manqua. Sa présence la forçant à étudier lui manqua.

Cette année-là, sa moyenne baissa et ses parents le mirent sur le traumatisme de quelques jours passés au Royaume-Unis. Elle ne pouvait nier lorsqu'elle tournait dans un couloir vide et qu'elle frissonnait en s'attendant à voir un corps derrière les colonnes, que cela ne l'avait pas marquée. Pourtant, tout cela lui paraissait loin comme un cauchemar presque oublié. Kéo lui avait manqué. Kaa qui aurait été à ses côtés lui avait manqué.

* * *

_Un petit commentaire sur Kéo qui parle fourchelangue, d'abord je trouve ridicule qu'il n'y aurait, grosso mode, qu'une famille (celle de Serpentard) parlant le fourchelangue. Cependant, Kéo pourrait techniquement être descendant de Salazar Serpentard, car Isolt, la fondatrice d'Ilvermorny qui était descendante de Serpentard, a eu une fille Non-Maj' qui s'est marié à un homme de la tribu des Pocomtucs qui suite à plusieurs évènement aurait rejoint les tribus Abénaki (en autant que Wikipédia est fiable) de laquelle vient Kéo._


	6. Sixième année

_Voici en fin la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Sixième année**

Cet été-là, elle arriva chez elle avec une idée fixe. Elle ne vivrait pas une année comme le mois qui venait de s'écouler.

Cet été-là, cela lui prit du temps, mais elle convainquit ses parents de la laisser aller à Poudlard.

Cet été-là, Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, l'accepta sans ciller. De toute façon, de nombreux enfants rentreraient directement en deuxième et troisième année comme la guerre était finie.

Cet été-là, Cassy se saisit de sa plume pour écrire à Kéo de si nombreuses fois que sa plume neuve commençait à être usée.

Elle ne le fit pas. D'abord parce que le garçon ne pourrait plus, de toute façon, lire ses lettres. Ensuite, car elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle l'avait entrainé dans tout cela. C'était son plan, à elle, et tout ce qu'elle avait subi, autres quelques blessures superficielles, était un sort rongeur de magie qui avait été pris en main si rapidement que, tout ce qu'elle en gardait, était le souvenir de la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux, noirs, et de ses yeux, gris légèrement plus foncé que celui qu'elle portait habituellement (c'était ce que son guérisseur avait dit), ainsi qu'un entrelacs de fine cicatrice au bas du dos. Lui, qui n'avait jamais prévu d'y aller, avait perdu Kaa, non seulement son animal de compagnie depuis sa deuxième année, mais, elle n'en doutait pas, son meilleur ami, le seul à avoir su pendant longtemps qu'il parlait fourchelangue. Si cela n'était pas suffisant, il avait perdu la vue.

Alors, cet été-là, elle ne chercha même pas un autre moyen de communiquer avec lui.

Cet été-là, elle le passa dans le mutisme le plus complet.

Cet été-là, quelques jours avant son départ pour Londres, elle le vit, juste là devant sa maison attendant nonchalamment.

Son regard bleu et toujours autant voilé était approximativement posé sur sa maison. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur plus dorée qu'ils n'avaient plus au mois de mai précédent. Il portait des shorts en jean déchiré et une chemise de lin blanc qui lui allait à ravir. Par-dessus tout, autour de son cou trônait un petit serpent effroyablement vert à la tête terriblement mince et effilée qui contrastait vivement avec la vision similaire qu'il aurait offerte

deux mois plutôt avec Kaa.

Cet été-là, il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lorsqu'elle s'excusa comme première parole, il la rabroua en lui disant que, de ce qu'il savait, elle ne l'avait pas forcé à venir, ni même d'aller jusqu'à Poudlard et encore moins de combattre avec elle.

Cette année-là, elle mit les pieds pour la deuxième fois à Poudlard.

À ses côtés se tenait Kéo qui bizarrement avait appris qu'elle comptait aller à Poudlard et qui avait aussi demandé un transfert. Elle soupçonnait son père. En bon Serpentard, c'était le genre de chose qu'il aurait fait. Sa mère aurait sans doute opté pour une manière plus brutale bien qu'aussi efficace. Kéo les avait devancés en se pointant chez eux.

Cette année-là, elle fut une des rares réparties à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau avait à peine touché sa tête.

Cette année-là, leur duo devient encore plus étrange.

Cette année-là, Kéo fut réparti à Poufsouffle et si ses nouvelles couleurs lui allaient horriblement, il était parfaitement à sa place, malgré son serpent au pupille horizontal qui ne le quittait pas.

Cette année-là, Kéo lui apprit qu'à son retour le guérisseur de sa tribu avait fait des recherches presque archéologiques. Ainsi par la magie ancestrale, il était capable au besoin de voir par les yeux de Ladon, son nouveau serpent.

Cette année-là, comme il lui avait précédemment appris l'abénaquis et le français, il lui apprit le fourchelangue (qui à la grande surprise de certaines personnes, dont le professeur, s'apprenait). Il lui apprit aussi du coup la magie ancestrale animale que sa tribu lui avait fait apprendre lors de leur découverte de son talent. Elle comprit enfin son comportement des trois années précédentes. Cette magie était aussi complexe que passionnante et magiquement épuisante.

Cette année-là, ils rencontrèrent Hermione Granger avec qui ils prirent plaisir à parler de magie ancestrale.

Cette année-là, on la regarda avec méfiance.

Cette année-là, on murmurait l'absence des Serpentards lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Cette année-là, Cassiopée en eut marre. Elle gronda qu'elle, elle y était. On lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas une vraie Serpentarde. Elle répliqua qu'elle était une Black et une Nott, et qu'on pouvait difficilement faire plus Serpentard. On la dévisagea. On la voyait. Elle et son regard froid. Elle et ses cheveux bleu nuit. Elle et son sourire froid. Théodore Nott, un cousin éloigné avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien, lui dit de laisser tomber. On rit de lui disant que c'était bien Serpentard de fuir le combat. Elle répliqua qu'il fallait bien un Gryffondore pour voir un combat là où il n'y en avait pas.

Cette journée-là, ils tirèrent leur baguette, la mirent en joue et se firent désarmer presque aussi vite par Kéo qui leur avait souri à son tour froidement. Il leur dit d'un calme plat que la guerre était finie qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'aller de l'avant, qu'ils ne pouvaient reprocher aux enfants les actes de leurs parents et qu'ils ne pouvaient reprocher aux enfants de ne pas avoir su s'élever contre leurs parents. Il leur dit que ce n'était pas en ostracisant les Serpentards qu'il éviterait une autre guerre. Hermione le supporta et plus personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

Cette année-là, la voix d'Hermione était plus puissante que celle de la directrice, elle-même.

Cette année-là, les choses n'étaient pas réglées, mais une sorte de pacte de non-agression avait pris place.

Cette année-là, Cassy regretta parfois de ne pas être restée à Ilvermorny où elle n'aurait pas eu à vivre toutes ses frustrations.

Cette année-là, elle vit le résultat de cette guerre qui avait presque brisé son père et dont elle n'avait vu que la finalité.

Cette année-là, lors de la première sortie à pré-au-lard son père l'attendait.

Cette année-là, alors que le froid commençait à prendre ses aises, ils se rendirent à un cimetière. Cassy n'avait jamais connu l'homme, dont le corps ne reposait même pas sous ses pieds, mais elle le détestait, le plaignait, l'admirait et l'aimait tout de même. Cet homme était un héros de guerre. Cet homme était une victime de la guerre. Cet homme était la victime d'une des pires erreurs judiciaires du ministère britannique. Cet homme avait abandonné sa famille de sang sans un regard en arrière pour sa famille de cœur et d'idée. Cet homme avait abandonné son père. Cet homme était son oncle, un oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Cette journée-là, deux larmes coulèrent sur son visage déjà d'albâtre. Une pour cet homme qui avait soif de liberté, mais qui ne l'avait que peu connue. Une pour cette famille à laquelle elle appartenait sans pouvoir en réclamer les droits et qui avait connu une lente déchéance.

Cette année-là, elle était sur la terre de ses ancêtres, mais elle était une étrangère à l'accent trop lâche et cela lui allait.


	7. Septième année

_Voici donc la dernière année de Cassy et Kéo. Il ne reste donc plus qu'un chapitre ... et un bonus. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Septième année**

Cette année-là, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna et toutes les têtes de la résistance n'étaient plus là, mais leur voix persista. On continua à défaut de leur faire confiance à ne pas cracher sur les Serpentards, maintenant le _statut quo_. Quelques amitiés intermaison avec des verts et argents se créèrent. Trop peu pour être vraiment considéré comme quelque chose qui se maintiendrait, mais peut-être une petite évolution.

Cette année-là, un né-moldu alla à Serpentard. Ce n'était surement pas le premier, malgré tout ce que les pro sang-pur pouvaient dire, mais disons que c'était le premier qui fut autant remarqué. Il était petit, avait des taches de rousseur, des cheveux plein le visage et d'horrible broche, mais Cassy l'accueillit dans sa maison d'adoption et même Selwyn, qui était maintenant à la tête des Serpentards, se contenta de le regarder avec une mine mi- dégouté mi- fataliste avant de dire qu'ils feront de lui un vrai sorcier en un rien de temps. Agathe Travers, une première année, le regarda avec une curiosité et un intérêt particulier qui expliqua ensuite pourquoi elle débarqua dans les dortoirs des garçons le lendemain pour s'assurer que sa tenue soit aussi respectable que celle de n'importe quel Serpentard que ses robes soient usagées ne justifiait en rien d'avoir l'air d'un épouvantail. C'était ses propres dires.

Cette année-là, on l'invita à sortir. Cela l'a surpris. Elle refusa. Elle refusa même les multiples invitations avant le bal.

Cette année-là, Kéo l'invita au bal de l'Halloween… la veille du jour en question.

Cette année-là, alors qu'il dansait, elle déguisée en démone plutôt convaincante et lui en pirate qui rendait particulièrement ironique son cache-œil, elle l'avait embrassé. Un baiser léger qui le figea tout de même sur place. Elle avait ri en le voyant aussi surpris.

-Quoi ? lui avait-elle dit. Si je me fie au temps que tu as pris avant de m'inviter, j'aurais encore attendu que tu te bouges sur mon lit de mort !

Il avait ri et l'avait embrassé à son tour ignorant les commentaires ronchons de Ladon près de leurs oreilles.

Cette année-là fut d'une normalité effrayante.

Cette année-là fut parsemée de petits faits pas si importants, mais qui montrait qu'après une guerre de plusieurs générations les sorciers du Royaume-Unis se relevaient tranquillement.

Cette année-là, ils eurent droit à un aide-professeur pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Un certain Charlie Weasley que Cassy fut heureuse de voir pour la première fois. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé du mangemort qui avait manqué de la tuer après lui avoir lancé ce mauvais sort. C'était aussi lui qui après s'être assuré qu'elle serait correcte avait cherché ce Kéo qui lui semblait si important.

Cette année-là, ils fêtèrent Noël dans un Manoir Nott qu'ils avaient nettoyé de fond en comble. Lydias Nott, grand-père de Cassiopée, avait accepté de rencontrer son petit-cousin. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de s'associer pour les affaires familiales et d'en faire le ménage.

Cette année-là, Séléné Nott retrouva Maria, son amie sang-pur qu'elle avait perdu de vu lorsque cette dernière s'était fiancée bien contre sa volonté. Maria étant maintenant Maria Selwyn avait un fils de l'âge de Cassy à qui elle essayait, maintenant débarrassée de son mari, d'inculquer une certaine tolérance.

Ce Noël-là, ils firent aussi la connaissance d'un ami de son père, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attaché en catogan, au nez extraordinairement droit et au regard sombre et empli de tristesse. C'était un potionniste talentueux qui revenait d'un voyage de deux ans en Asie. Il ne savait cependant ni manger avec des baguettes ni parler d'autres langues que son anglais bien pincé.

Cette année-là, ils rencontrèrent Teddy Lupin, Andromeda Tonks et Hermione sur le chemin de traverse. Ron aidait son frère à la boutique et Harry évitait les lieux publics, leur avait dit Hermione après les avoir présentés. Andromeda avait jeté un regard à Régulus Phineas Black, comme l'homme s'était présenté sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Sous le regard intense de la femme, Régulus avait brièvement expliqué son histoire. La femme avait souri. Un sourire trop Serpentard, trop Black. Elle l'avait ensuite invité à prendre le thé l'air de rien. Vous voyez, elle était curieuse de voir le résultat d'une autre lignée déshéritée.

Cette année-là, ils passèrent tous deux leurs A.S.P.I.C.s avec mention d'honneur étrangère. Un beau titre pour dire qu'il avait de bonnes notes malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de buse.

Cette année-là, lors des vacances, Régulus les laissa partir avec réticence seuls avec Persée pour leur maison au Costa Rica. Leurs parents restaient dans leur nouvelle maison dans une banlieue de Londres à la fois merveilleusement vivante et beaucoup trop occupée pour les deux enfants qui avaient grandis sur les côtes glacées de l'Alaska et en pleine jungle Costaricaine.


	8. Huitième année

**Septième année +**

Cette année-là, ils manquèrent de ne pas aller à la rencontre des anciens de septième année, mais ils réussirent à avoir un portoloin international qui programmait leur arrivée pour une demi-heure avant la fête.

Cette année-là, ce fut à peine réveillé, après s'être couché exceptionnellement tard en raison du Pow Wow, qu'ils arrivèrent.

Cette année-là, ils furent plus qu'heureux de revoir leurs amis de leurs années à Poudlard et de découvrir des histoires surprenantes comme le bris du couple coqueluche, qui durait depuis la troisième année ou l'histoire ridiculement ordinaire d'amour au bureau entre une ancienne Poufsouffle et un ancien Serpentard.

Elle eut une pensée étrange pour une soirée similaire 22 ans plus tôt, où sous l'impression, plutôt réelle, d'une mort imminente et sous l'influence d'une trop grande quantité d'alcool, son père avait, enfin, approché sa mère.

Cette soirée-là se transforma en semaine où ils profitèrent de leur passage pour visiter tous leurs amis tous niveaux confondus.

Ensuite, ils durent arrêter de dormir chez qui le voudrait pour aller aux États-Unis ou Alyson et Jake se mariaient.

Ces deux semaines-là, ils prirent un coup de vieux. À la réserve, ils vivaient étrangement déconnectés du monde, en particulier Cassy qui n'avait à son arrivée d'autre connaissance que Kéo et plus vaguement ses parents.

Cette année-là, Cassy s'assit avec toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les universités. Bien que dans l'année précédente, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer, amassant toutes les connaissances magiques que les anciens voulaient lui apprendre, elle commençait à en avoir marre de vivre aux crochets de la famille de Kéo et de ses propres parents.

Cette année-là, elle décida finalement de s'inscrire en magizoologie à l'université du Brésil.

Cet été-là, ils rejoignirent un potionniste ronchon aux tendances très malcommode et dramatique qui étaient rendues en Afrique. Ils songeaient à en profiter pour commencer leur formation d'Animagi auprès d'un peuple qui le voudrait bien. Ils avaient tout l'été après tout avant de retourné dans la forêt amazonienne. Puis ils auraient tous les étés à venir.


	9. Et si ? Cinquième année

_Désolé, pour le retard. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'aurais dû publier ce chapitre. _

_En tout cas, comme certain.e.s l'ont remarqué, le dernier chapitre marquait la fin de l'histoire. Cependant, j'avais initialement écrit une autre version de leur cinquième année (soit l'année de la bataille de Poudlard). Comme cette version collait moins à l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter. J'ai préféré garder la deuxième version, mais je vous ai gardé la version originale que j'ai décidé de vous présenter. C'est, néanmoins, presque exactement le même chapitre._

* * *

**Cinquième année **

Cette année-là aurait pu être renommée : « inquiétude continuelle ».

Cette année-là, la première phrase que son grand-père lui dit alors qu'elle le voyait qui les attendait lors des premières vacances fut :

-Ils vont bien !

Cette année-là, les portes de la Grande-Bretagne étaient presque fermées. Il était trop risqué de faire les allers-retours alors ses parents restaient là-bas leur envoyant des lettres quand ils pouvaient et leur interdisant de faire de même.

Cette année-là, Kéo semblait complètement décroché du reste du monde.

Cette année-là, il faisait un beau duo. Rose avait fini par les éviter disant que leur humeur noire allait déteindre sur elle. Alyson et Jake furent plus compréhensif même si ni l'un ni l'autre, ne comprenant ce qui leur prenait, ne réussissait à les aider.

Cette année-là, elle était dans un petit restaurant dans un des villages sorciers aux pieds du mont où était Ilvermorny, lorsqu'un mélange entre un mauvais pressentiment et une bonne idée l'avait prise.

Cette journée-là, elle utilisa son don de métamorphomage pour autre chose que donner cette couleur bleue royale à ses cheveux qui la rendait si ressemblante à son grand-père maternel alors qu'autrement n'importe qui aurait dit qu'elle ressemblait à son père.

Cette journée-là, elle se changea pour la première fois de la tête au pied, devenant une petite femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux blonds.

Cette journée-là, elle se rendit dans le seul magasin de magie noire qui survivait bien caché dans le village.

Cette journée-là, elle dépensa tout son argent de poche pour un portoloin international illégal qui se déclencherait le soir même.

Ce soir-là, elle apprit finalement ce que cachait Kéo et franchement cela avait été la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Ce soir-là, après qu'elle se soit énervée qu'il l'ait suivie, il lui avait avoué que depuis que ses parents se rendaient en Angleterre, il avait demandé à Kaa de la surveiller, car il avait peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de dangereux. Il lui avait expliqué que la voyant faire mine de quitter le terrain de l'école, Kaa était allé lui dire pour sa visite au magasin de magie noir et pour son départ.

Vraiment, elle n'aurait rien remarqué, si le garçon n'avait pas ensuite plaqué sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise.

Ce soir-là, elle comprit que le garçon avait parlé littéralement.

Ce soir-là, elle comprit que le garçon parlait fourchelangue.

Ce soir-là, elle avait su qu'elle aurait dû se poser des questions. Après tout, si les peuples anciens n'avaient pas aussi peur des Fourchelangues que les Européens et leur descendent, il leur prêtait tout de même une réputation ambiguë. De plus, le comportement des deux dernières années du garçon était des plus étranges. Sauf que c'était Kéo.

Ce soir-là, plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit sur cette faculté, elle l'invita à venir avec elle, parce que c'était Kéo et si elle faisait confiance à quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières, c'était lui.

Ce soir-là se transforma en cette nuit-là.

Alors cette nuit-là, elle utilisa la carte crédit d'urgence que ses parents lui avaient confiée. Son grand-père serait prévenu et pourrait la tracer, mais avec un peu de chance elle réussirait à trouver ses parents avant que lui la trouve.

Cette nuit-là, elle changea d'idée.

Cette nuit-là, elle les vit sortir d'une maison tirant une femme et un adolescent et faisant planer un homme inconscient dont le soubresaut musculaire montrait les sévices qu'il avait reçus. Elle les vit bruler la maison et lancer un sort qui éclaira le ciel d'un symbole qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent seulement vu tacher le bras de son père.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle était pétrifiée, elle les vit, ses hommes encagoulés, tomber un à un. Alors que la femme et l'adolescent s'enfuirent en tirant l'homme, elle vit Kaa onduler fièrement sur le sol.

Cette nuit-là, elle sera de toutes ses forces Kéo dans ses bras et lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'ils feraient ensuite, elle lui répondit :

-Une connerie.

Cette nuit-là, elle ensorcela le moldu qui lui avait vendu le billet de bus et qui ne voulait pas échanger leur billet.

Cette nuit-là, plutôt que de prendre la direction de Londres, depuis la ville côtière où ils étaient, ils prirent la direction de l'Écosse.

Cette année-là marqua la première fois qu'elle vit Poudlard. Malheureusement, ce fut en même temps qu'une armée de mangemorts.

Elle passa les frontières de Poudlard peu après eux.

Cette journée-là, elle se lança à corps perdu dans le combat seconder par Kéo ainsi que par Kaa et Bagheera qui l'air de rien était plutôt efficace, méritant amplement leur rang de créatures XXX.

Cette journée-là, après avoir lancé plus de maléfices qu'elle pouvait en compter, elle tomba dans un couloir comme les centaines d'autres de ce château où, cette fois, reposaient deux corps abandonnés.

C'était une femme de la mi-vingtaine dont les cheveux encore en partie rose bonbon montraient à la fois leur mort très récente et son don de métamorphomage qui perdurerait quelque temps encore.

Ainsi qu'un homme plus vieux aux cheveux châtains taché de blanc et dont les yeux de miel fixaient le vide.

Cette journée-là, elle vit très, trop, clairement Kaa se redresser après avoir glissé entre les corps et sifflé en direction de Kéo.

-C'était un loup-garou, avait murmuré le garçon.

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Visiblement.

Cette journée-là, lorsqu'elle se pencha sur le corps les mains tendues au-dessus du torse de l'homme, Kéo n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de la rejoindre pour réciter au nom de l'homme la prière du loup que lui avait appris le garçon.

Cette journée-là, ils avaient ressuscité un homme, mais cela ne les avait pas arrêtés.

Cette journée-là, le combat arrêta. Pendant cet intermède, ils se reposèrent scrutant la cour à la recherche des rares visages qu'ils connaissaient.

Cette journée-là, elle repéra une chevelure brun pâle encore plus échevelée que d'habitude suivie d'une femme qui devait être sa mère bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue avec les cheveux aussi noirs et courts. Il manquait son père, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle doutait que l'homme se laisse voir si facilement. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris et les traits aristocratiques qu'il arborait n'étaient pas vraiment synonymes de sécurité d'aucun des deux côtés de cette guerre.

Cette soirée-là, ou ce qu'elle pensait être rendue la soirée après tout ce temps de combat et d'attente, elle recommença à se battre après que le fameux Harry Potter soit mort et ressuscité.

Cette soirée-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu de vue Kéo seulement lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le dos.

Elle était tombée face au sol, haletante, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux. Elle avait tenté de se relever malgré sa vision obscurcie qui distinguait à peine les mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Cette soirée-là, la partie de son cerveau qui l'informa qu'elle n'avait pas _décidé _que ses cheveux soient de cette couleur était en sourdine.

Cette soirée-là, une main douce l'empêcha de se lever.

-Kéo, avait-elle dit réalisant qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester au sol. Kéo… Faut… le tr…trou… vé…

Cette année-là, elle se réveilla pour tomber sur deux regards gris qui n'avaient rien en commun. D'un côté, son père avec son regard gris foncé. De l'autre, son grand-père et son regard surnaturel de perle lunaire.

Cette année-là, elle avait su avant même que les souvenirs lui reviennent qu'elle serait privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cependant, à cet instant-là, elle n'en avait rien eu à faire. Elle avait simplement répété encore et encore le nom de son ami.

Son père s'était reculé sur ses jambes pliées au sol son visage vide, mais mille émotions passant dans son regard.

Son grand-père montra plutôt une triste compassion qui la glaça jusqu'aux os.

Cette année-là, une partie de Cassiopée mourut lorsqu'elle vit le regard voilé de Kéo ainsi que l'absence à ses côtés.

Cette année-là, Kaa était mort. Il était mort en défendant Kéo qui avait reçu un mauvais sort. Un mauvais sort qui l'avait rendu aveugle. On l'avait trouvé trop tard; le mal était fait.

Cette année-là, elle était rentrée au Costa Rica dans la maison rendue poussiéreuse et humide par l'absence. Puis, aussi rapidement, elle était repartie pour Ilvermorny où les examens allaient bientôt commencer.

Cette fin d'année là, Kéo lui manqua. Son calme avant les examens lui manqua. Sa présence la forçant à étudier lui manqua.

Cette année-là, sa moyenne baissa et ses parents le mirent sur le traumatisme de quelques jours passés au Royaume-Unis. Elle ne pouvait nier lorsqu'elle tournait dans un couloir vide et qu'elle frissonnait en s'attendant à voir un corps derrière les colonnes, que cela ne l'avait pas marquée. Pourtant, tout cela lui paraissait loin comme un cauchemar presque oublié. Kéo lui avait manqué. Kaa qui aurait été à ses côtés lui avait manqué.

* * *

_Dans la version où Remus survit, ce n'est pas Andromeda qu'il rencontre au chemin de traverse avec Teddy et Hermione, mais Remus. J'avais donc écrit une tout autre rencontre. (D'ailleurs à ce moment, Cassy et son père n'étaient pas allés sur la tombe de Sirius en sixième année). Voici donc ce que ce passage donnait:_

Cette année-là, ils rencontrèrent Remus Lupin, son fils et Hermione sur le chemin de traverse. Ron aidait son frère à la boutique et Harry évitait les lieux publics leur avait dit Hermione après les avoir présentés. Remus avait embrassé Séléné avec joie disant que ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait oublier celle qui avait cassé le nez de Sirius. Il avait jeté un regard à Régulus Phineas Black, comme l'homme s'était présenté, plus tôt, sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione puis il leur avait dit que le mémorial de Sirius était à Godric Hollow avec un sourire mystérieux sur son visage cicatrisé.

Cette journée-là, avant de partir, Remus s'était légèrement incliné et les avait remerciés. Kéo et Cassy avaient souri, mais n'avaient pas commenté, même sous le regard interrogateur de la famille de l'adolescente, même sous celui insistant de Persée. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'une deuxième personne avait survécu au sort de mort.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux de ressuscité Remus, mais je trouve que le fait qu'il soit loup-garou est un peu sous-exploité. Dans plusieurs cultures, les loups-garous sont un peu comme des possessions. Ils ont donc, en quelque sorte, deux âmes, ce qui d'après moi les rendrait plus difficiles à tuer magiquement. Dans le cas de Remus, l'âme Remus serait morte, mais pas le loup. Ce dernier ne pouvant survivre seul serait mort plus tard, mais Kéo et Cassiopée ont poussé le loup à guider l'âme de Remus vers son corps ce qui l'a ressuscité._

_Pour ceux et celles qui se le demandent, voici la prière au loup :_

Esprit du loup

Toi qui es sien

Toi qui erres dans les landes sauvages

Toi qui rôdes dans les ombres silencieuses

Toi qui cours et sautes

Entre les arbres couverts de mousse

Prête-lui ta force primale

Et la sagesse de tes yeux rougeoyants

Enseigne-lui à suivre sans relâche ses désires

Et à défendre ceux qui lui sont chers

Montre-lui les chemins cachés

Et les champs éclairés par la lune

Esprit féroce

Marche avec lui dans sa solitude

Hurle avec lui dans sa joie

Garde-le comme il se déplace à travers ce monde

Lui qui est tient

Protège-le de ce monde d'où nous venons.

_C'est une modification que j'ai faite d'une prière au loup (Wolf Prayer) qui existe vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas mis dans le texte, car je trouvais que ça devenait lourd surtout dans un texte où il n'y a presque pas de dialogue._


End file.
